Tomorrow's Calamities
by Kaye Nightshade
Summary: Word of the day: Fantast : She never wanted to be a bully as she recalled when she was just a mere child. You know what she wanted to do? Guess. /Drabble collection : to be updated every other day :
1. Chapter 1 : Lionize

**Summary:**_ He was the star in everything, football, baseball, basketball... but not everything._

**Character/s: **_Hamilton Holt_

**Genre: **_General_

**Words: **_687_

**Dedicated to: **_All my friends in the Madrigals forum and you, dear reader.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lionize<strong>

_-to treat or regard as an object great interest or importance_

**September 24, 2011**_ - _**Saturday**_ - _**7:46 PM **_  
><em>

Hamilton Pierre Holt was always **lionize**d as a football star or a baseball star or a basketball star . . . or any other star of any other sport. He was always despised by the other players of his team; a lot of them wanted to kick him out but couldn't.

"He was a mean person," a lot of his schoolmates had said behind his back. "_He is never caring." "He always bullies us." "Why isn't he kicked out yet?" _Of course, Hamilton had already heard this multiple times but . . . why would he care? He was always **lionize**d as a star.

He was strolling at a park one day, the tall oak trees standing firm, the wind breezes winding onto his pale face, the sky with a baby-blue color and the sun shining its bright yellow glow – a perfect day.

He was walking like the macho man he was, when a scream was heard from one side. Hamilton looked from left to right on where it came from and couldn't seem to find where it was from, when he heard it again. _"Help!"_

_A cry for help, _Hamilton thought. He saw a little girl – not far from where Hamilton was – and he rushed to her. His legs were as fast as that of a leopard chasing its prey, the wind rushing to his face and blowing his blonde hair, he arrived to the scene of the crime. Okay, maybe not really "crime" but . . . the scene nonetheless.

"What's wrong little girl?" Hamilton asked the girl, who had a red-puffy face from crying and shouting.

The girl turned back from the tree that she was looking at and said, "My c-cat is on top that oak tree, sir. And the branch is almost going to fall off and-and, I miss Mr. Tubby so much! C-Can you please help me? I-I would really appreciate it if you could."

The little girl's words struck Hamilton like a lightning bolt. No one was ever that nice to him – well, maybe his mom, but still – she was the only other person that actually talked to him in a kind tone rather than a shaky or tough voice. She was sincere. So he decided to help her.

"Alright," Hamilton said happily. "I'll help you. Just give me a minute or so."

The girl was washed with joy when she heard Hamilton's reply. "Thank you," she quietly whispered to herself.

Hamilton smiled at her and started climbing the tall oak tree. One by one, step by step was Hamilton's strategy. _Quickly but surely. _His feet were both fast at work and so was his hands. In no time, he had arrived at the top part of the tall oak tree wherein he saw Mr. Tubby.

Now, next problem: How the heck would he get a big, fat, grumpy cat down to its owner?

The answer at Hamilton's mind: _I don't know. _

"Come here, kitty-kitty," Hamilton said in a small voice. The cat hissed at him. He was taken aback. _If the cat's going to be difficult, might as well, give full-force._

Hamilton tried to reach the cat, his right arm stretching to the cat. The cat kept on going backwards, and that was the hard part. "Come on!" Hamilton shouted to the cat, which still refused to go to him. At this point, Hamilton was just hanging onto the tree now. _Ugh. Why is this cat so stubborn?_

Hamilton stretched his arm further and further. _Come on, a few more tries… _

After about ten times, Hamilton got the cat by its fat belly. The cat started flailing, it was turning out of control but Hamilton managed. He climbed back down the tree and gave the fat cat back to its owner.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, mister-sir!" the little girl exclaimed. "You're my hero."

Hamilton was struck again, but this time like a thunder bolt. He smiled at the little girl. "Don't mention it." He ruffled the little girl's jet-black hair.

From this little girl's point of view, he was now – not a star – but a **lionize**d hero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi, guys. :) It's been a long time since I've published a fic and here's a new one. :) Hope you like it. ^-^

So, basically, the purpose of this drabble collection is. . . I don't really know. I just got the idea from my iPod and everyday had a word of the day, so I came up with this. :) I, actually, made a fewer pieces in the past but they were all **fail. **So, I think this was the best one. o.O

GO HAMILTON, RANDOM GIRL AND MR. TUBBY! 8D

Reviews would be awesome. :)

-Kaye Nightshade

P.S. Thanks, Buko, Wisp, Plum and Snow~! :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Sapid

**Summary: **_He was bored. Really bored. What can a single teenage boy do in a busy street in Boston?_**  
><strong>

**Character/s: **_Dan Cahill (:D)_**  
><strong>

**Genre: **_Humor_**  
><strong>

**A/N: **_Ugh. Hi, guys! :D Thanks for the awesome!reviews last chapter! I totally appreciate it! ^-^ For the word of the day . . . it seems that it has red-lines under it. o.O But it's a word in the dictionary nonetheless. ;D Enjoy. :)_**  
><strong>

**Words: **_462_

**Dedicated to:**_ petitepurpleprincess, 39cluesgal , {anonymous reviewer} , Volcanic Lily and Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner {Arieda}. [The reviewers of the last chapter. ;D Love you, guys! :D]  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sapid<p>

_- Having flavor, especially a strong pleasant flavor_

**September 26, 2011 – Monday – 9:43 PM**

Dan Cahill was bored.

_Really bored._

He has done everything in his not-boring-list-of-stuff-to-do-when-bored list. He was done pranking his sister, playing with Saladin's food (testing them, actually), and even doing his . . . _homework. _

So he decided to go for a walk in the middle of the busy streets of Boston. The noise of the cars honking, the busy people walking everywhere and the afternoon breeze blowing his sandy-blonde hair aback; he was quietly strolling at the filthy sidewalk when he stepped on something: _a melted ice cream cone. _

Oh joy.

Dan looked under his right shoe and saw pink goo all over its sole. He was disgusted. _Eww, what's with people these days? _He tried scraping off the pink goo from under his shoe but, weirdly, it was stuck.

Gross.

Dan was fully distracted with trying to scrape the goo off he didn't notice, a dog tackled him.

"Oh, stop it, boy," Dan said while being licked by the dog. "Stop it. I've got pink goo on my shoe!"

_That_ got the dog's attention. He quickly went to Dan's shoe, stared at it for a moment and . . . started licking it hurriedly.

_The __**sapid **__strawberry ice cream would be good for him, _Dan thought. _At least, it would be out of my shoe now._

The dog finished licking Dan's, quite expensive, shoe. It was jumping happily as if it were given a whole banquet. Dan gave a grin to the dog. "You liked it? You want _more?_"

The dog nodded enthusiastically, its tongue flipping sidewards with a lot of saliva. It was so excited it jumped up and down multiple times and . . . it exploded.

_BOOM._

Dan was in utter shock. _WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? _

_BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ._

"THE DOG EXPLODED!" Dan yelled when he woke up. "The dog exploded!"

The doctor and nurses who were surrounding Dan were utterly confused. "_Is this kid for real? He must be really sick," _said one of the nurses.

Dan shook his head lightly. "Oh. It was just a dream . . ." He looked around, confused. "Why am I in the hospital?"

One of the nurses replied, "Oh, you were seen at a pavement of a sidewalk out cold and luckily a man called the hospital about it. You're one lucky kid."

Dan nodded. He didn't really care where Amy or Nellie or Fiske would be, he's just relieved he's in a safe place for now.

Then a blonde-haired nurse came in and handed Dan a gray tray with a tub of ice cream in the middle. Dan was delighted of course, rubbing his two hands together, and got ready to dig in. When he opened it . . .

_Really? STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM?_

Oh rats.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yo. :) Hehe, thanks for the **five **reviews, guys. :) Means a lot. ;D So, the purpose of this drabble is - ice cream. :D What? WHO HATES ICE CREAM? 8D (Okay, maybe some people do . . . but . . . oh well.)

**petitpurpleprincess - **Aww, thank you. :) OMP. My one-year anniversary is tomorrow already? :O EEK! /screams fangirlly :D Thanks again. :)

**39cluesgal - **Thank you. :) I just wanted Hamilton to at least have the spot light. ;D

**{anonymous review with no name} - **XDDD Mr. Tubby will be okay. XP

**Volcanic Lily - **No problem. ;D That's the whole purpose of this drabble collection, to make people know more words. :) Oh, and thanks. ^-^

**Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner {Arieda G.} - **I know, right? :) Haha, RAOK. Nice. :D Aww, thank you. :) I'll tell Hamilton about that. XD

Reviews would be awesome. :)

-Kaye Nightshade

P.S. Thanks, Wisp~! :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Weltschmerz

**Summary: **_Her life was over. She couldn't think straight. She cried multiple times. And _**he **_came along._

**Character/s: **_Ian and Natalie Kabra_

**Genre: **_Humor/Family_

**Words:** _402_

**Dedicated to: **_Snowster and Wisp. (: Thank you for the beautiful avvies~! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Weltschmerz<strong>

_-Sentimental pessimism, sorrow that one feels and accepts as one's necessary portion in life._

**October 1, 2011 - Saturday - 8:44 PM**_  
><em>

_No, no, no. I can't believe this unfortunate event happened, _thought Natalie. _Why is the world so evil?_

She couldn't stand it – the utter humiliation, the utter stupidity and the utter absurdity. _I thought this would never happen again. Now there it is – it happened._

Natalie sighed, putting her two delicate hands on her cinnamon-skinned face. "My life is ruined," she whispered to herself softly.

A knock on the door was heard. _Ugh. Why can't people leave my sorrow and me alone? _

"Please don't come in," she said simply. The giant oak door opened. _Of course. _She sighed again. It was Ian. _Typical. Is he trying to give some "brotherly love" again? Because he surely fails at it. _

"Natalie," Ian said, seeing his sister in a sad state. "What's wrong?"

Natalie exhaled a bit. "Nothing, brother. Don't you have work to do right now than meeting me here . . . in the _bathroom_?"

Ian's eyes widened a bit but turned to it's usual calm stare like before. "Um," he cleared his throat. "I just . . . wanted to see if you were okay."

Natalie raised her head to see Ian's perfect face staring at her. "And why do you care? THIS IS MY PROBLEM. NOT YOURS. MY PROBLEM. GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM NOW OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH MY DART GUN!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you won't, Natalie. Just tell me what happened? You broke almost half the furniture of the mansion, trashed the kitchen like it was where pigs live and even managed to finish one dozen of toilet paper. What's going on? I have the right to know-" Natalie's jaws tightened a bit. "-I'm your brother."

This was just a simple problem but Natalie always managed to always confuse Ian with her chronic **weltschmerz**. He sighed at this thought. _What am I going to do with her?_

"You know I love you, Natalie," Ian started. "Tell me what happened."

"No," she replied flatly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I would. I'm your brother," he replied. "But if it's some kind of private girl business . . . I might consider getting out of here."

Natalie smirked a bit of his brother's foolishness. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Ian grinned a bit and replied. "Tell me."

Natalie's smirk turned to a frown. "I BROKE A NAIL!" She started sobbing again.

Ian sighed. _Oh sisters . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

XDDD Like it? :D I seem to have always awesome!ideas for endings. . . 8D I make stories that aren't _too _serious most of the time. xP

If you guys are wondering . . . **weltschmerz **is pronounced as: [VELT-shmerts] Yeah. Weird. o.O****

Hope you enjoyed~! :D Reviews are very much appreciated. ^_^

-Kaye Nightshade**_  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4 : Nubilous

**Summary: **_They were – in all absurdity – cloud watching._

**Character/s: **_Ian Kabra & Amy Cahill_

**Genre: **_Friendship & Romance-ish_

**Words: **_585_

**Dedicated to: **_Somebody I used to know~ Nah, I'm kidding. It is you, dear reader. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nubilous<strong>

_-Cloudy_

**July 23, 2012 – Monday – 7:32 PM**

Ian Kabra was walking around Central park in one summer day. He wasn't really aware of what was going on in his surroundings. But judging for the fact, there were the usual: children playing around, families having picnics and couples walking around. (He thought of that one for a few minutes. _Very interesting,_ he theorized after a few moments.)

But the unusual thing was that the weather was unusually **nubilous **making it a bit more miserable for Ian. The reason why he even went for a walk was because he was finding something to do since he was – Luke, bless this boy – _bored. _

He left Natalie shopping to some fancy department store and he was rather bored in watching Natalie find a good Gucci bag and asking for his opinion. It wasn't bad at all. (But, in the end, she always had the last word. No use at all.)

Now, back to the story. As Ian was "exploring" the park he saw a flash of reddish-brown near the great Oak tree. He was curious. As crazy thoughts infiltrated his mind, he went nearer to the tree.

"Now _that's _totally a rose." Ian heard a familiar voice say. He searched through his mind who could it be. _Could it be, Melinda? No, she's in England. She can't possibly be here. What about Astrid? No, I made a restraining order because of her. Jesse? Wait. Who's Jesse? _After a few minutes searching through his mind, he decided to finally reveal who was in the other side of the tree.

* * *

><p>"You're seriously aren't going to lie down <em>in the grass <em>with me, Ian?" Amy asked him, her eyes filled with happiness. "You won't get a good view if you don't." Amy, as you all know, was Ian's childhood - _ahem - _crush. Not so sure if he still felt the same way. So, let us find out.

After about ten minutes of telling Ian to just lie down with her on the grass, Ian wouldn't budge. So, she did the direct approach. She pulled him down beside her and forced him to down.

Of course, Ian was utterly shocked. (But secretly glad she did it.)

* * *

><p>"I'm so sure that one's a rose!" Amy exclaimed, pointing out the weirdly "rose-shaped" cloud.<p>

"That is most certainly not a _rose, _Amy. That is a butterfly," Ian replied to her with a smirk.

If you're guessing, then, your guess was correct. They were – in all absurdity – cloud watching.

"A butterfly and a rose, Ian, are two different things, you know," Amy said a matter-of-factly. "Butterflies don't have stems or thorns."

"But a rose doesn't have wings which, right above there, you can see that it has wings," Ian countered.

"No, it doesn't."

"It has, just look."

"No way!"

"Fine. Can't you just accept – okay, here. A butterfly and a rose are two different things, right?" Ian asked, trying to be calm.

"Of course," Amy replied with no emotion.

"Right. Why not we agree that both a butterfly and a rose are the same in one way."

"And what is that?"

Ian exhaled. "They are both beautiful, correct?"

Amy gave this a minute and finally nodded. "Yeah… they are really pretty. I guess so."

Ian smiled. "You know what's really pretty also?"

"What's that?" Amy curiously asked.

Ian gave her a smirk. "You."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hullo, peoples! :D I have finally updated after _so longggg! _I'm sorry I wasn't present. (sadface) (sits alone at desk)

But anyway, this idea just popped up in my mind after reading the word "cloud". I was instantly inspired! :D Wahoooo!

Currently, I'm addicted to Twitter. XD Stalking celebrities... (Don't judge me! Dx) So, anyway, hope you guys liked the little drabble here. :D reviews would be so appreciated! :)

Love ya all! xx

-Kaye Nightshade


	5. Chapter 5 : Fantast

**Summary: **_She never wanted to be a bully as she recalled when she was just a mere child. You know what she wanted to do? Guess._

**Character/s: **_Reagan Holt and mentions of the remaining Holt family members_

**Genre: **_General_

**Words: **_421_

**Dedicated to: **_The people who're keeping their talents shunned from the world. This is for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Fantast<strong>

_-a visionary or dreamer_

**December 1, 2012 – Saturday – 6:32 PM**

She always wanted to show the world what she could do.

She always wanted to show her siblings what she could do.

She always wanted to show her parents what she could do.

Reagan Holt wasn't someone you can mess with. She could break your leg with one swift kick if she had to. She was known as a bully all her life – together with her siblings. She never wanted to be a bully as she recalled when she was just a mere child.

You know what she wanted to do?

Guess.

She wanted to dance.

It's a bit of shock for a Tomas to be dancing. Yes, she loved sports, too, but what she wanted was more than just sports and becoming an athlete when she grows up; she wanted to be more.

She wanted to be more than her siblings were going to be.

She wanted to be more than her old self.

For years, she was keeping her secret from the rest of her family, since, if she told them about that secret, they would all be disgusted of her actions and being such a weakling in taking up the arts.

But in dancing, it took passion. Passion like playing basketball or any sport, passion like you really wanted this or passion like it's your life – like you were born to do this.

She wanted to be a professional ballet dancer.

For years she's been training herself in secret in her room, sometimes falling from attempting the _faille. _Or any other ballet moves and positions, she did it all with – you guessed it, _passion_.

They could all call her a **fantast** or a dreamer of any kind; that she won't ever reach her goal, but one thing there to say: _never _underestimate a Tomas and his/her capabilities.

Reagan grew up to be a beautiful young lady and very graceful. Everyone was shocked on what had happened to her – she was so _different_,they all said. And she was happy that it became a difference.

When her parents saw what she can do on stage and how graceful she was performing in her Swan Lake adaption, they were shocked, angry, happy and proud at the same time – if that was possible. Even Ted Starling was there to cheer her on, even though she never knew of his presence.

In the end, her whole family accepted her what she was and what she will become.

They may call her a **fantast**, a dreamer, but she's not the only one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, guys. :) Finally updated, yey! Give me a woot-woot? :D I just really wanted to write for those people who really have good talents and not showing them to the world. :D Like our Reagan over here. ;)

I've been thinking about it when I noticed this actually can pass on as a prologue for my other fic: **Caeruleis Lilia **:D It has a hint of Ted/Reagan. ;D [One of my fave couples.]

Thanks for reading and hope you guys just didn't learn a new word today but a life lesson to think about. ;)

Reviews would be lovely.

-Kaye Nightshade


End file.
